Axel & Rox Bad Boys one shot
by Ldrmas
Summary: Yeah I was watching the video and bored, so ta da!


Yes me bored and needed something to laugh at equals this all the way!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Namine, who is this that's taking you out tonight?" Roxas asked his daughter as he leaned against the doorframe. Namine sighed but stood still for her mom as the older blonde fixed her makeup.

"His name is Marluxia. Dad, please don't scare him away, everyone knows you're a cop and it makes them nervous." The young girl somewhat begged as she gazed at her reflection.

"Why is he on drugs or something?" Roxas was about to say more before he heard the doorbell rang. He headed over to it and picked up a bat on his way, slinging it over his shoulder. As he opened the door he sighed as he just saw that it was partner.

"What's this? I didn't know you were into sports." Axel smirked as Roxas moved from the door, allowing the redhead in.

"It's for someone else." Roxas replied before chucking the bat onto the couch.

"Hey, so…um…you're really serious about this whole transfer thing. I mean you've been quitting for a while but I just thought…."

"It's what's best for me and my family." Roxas finished for his life time friend. The blonde then nodded and headed over to the kitchen, out of sight. Axel sighed as he stood there soon picking up an old album on the table.

He flipped through it and landed on their class. He chuckled at his old picture of him and his best friend. Man had they changed.

"We ride together, we die together. Bad Boys for life." He read the signature with nothing but a smile. Soon the doorbell rang again plus someone knocking.

"We're getting old, Axe, someone coming to take my baby out on her first date." Roxas scorned as he headed to the door.

A tall pink haired man knocked at the door again before it was forced open with a very upset looking blonde in the doorway.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roxas growled.

"Hi, Mr. Strife. I'm Marluxia." The boy replied with a straight look.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I'm here to take out Namine."

"You What?" Roxas spat as he couldn't hear the kid well enough.

"I'm here to take out Namine." The date repeated with his voice just a little higher.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, sir."

"Motherfucker, you look thirty." Roxas responded harshly and who could blame him. Marluxia basically towered over him.

"Show me some ID, boy."

"I don't have any sir."

"You have none on you. Getcha ass up against that wall." Roxas sneered as he then pushed Marluxia up against the door and began to search him rather roughly.

"Are you trying to get my daughter high? Do you smoke that shit? Do you?"

"No sir." Mar only calmly replied as his voice stilled remained calm and collective. Roxas pushed him back off the door and glared at him.

"Roxas, bastard, what the hell is all the noise about?" Axel yelled from inside the living room with his top off and a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"It's Marluxia!"

"Who the fuck is Marluxia?…Whatcha want, punk." Axel asked as he came to the door with the bottle still in his hand.

"I'm here to take yo...his daughter out." The pink haired teenager explained as he looked from one man to the other.

"Whatcha ya name?" The redhead asked as he eyed the date.

"Marluxia."

"Motherfucker, I heard the bastard say your name was Marluxia, you want to take Namine out. How old is you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Shit, motherfucker, you're at least thirty." Axel scoffed and Mar just gulped.

"Can ya fight?" Axe then asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah you…mnnmm…you can fight. Hell, motherfucker, you can't fight."

"Axel, Axel."

"No, bastard, when someone coming to take my niece out I wanna know if the motherfucker can fight, if he can't fight she can't go."

"This is Namine's godfather, he just got out the joint." Roxas explained even though he still looked pissed.

"Why the fuck are you putting my business up all in the street. Look I just got out of jail and I ain't going back." Axel then screamed loudly and pulled out his gun, soon waving it around. Marluxia took a small step back.

"Whatcha wrong with? You're acting like you never seen a gun before."

"Axel, stop pointing the gun at the boy." Roxas stated but just sighed as Axel pointed it at him now.

"Bastard don't you disrespect me in front of company." Axel sneered.

"Fine, then let the gun go off." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Boy, you're one tall scary looking motherfucker, ain'tcha! You rap?"

"No." Marluxia mumbled as he tried to stay out of the way of the gun.

"Move, motherfucker, get out the way, he you see me on the highway, get the hell outta my way." Axel sang as he moved with the gun in Mar's face. Roxas rolled his eyes again before moving the gun down.

"Look have my daughter home at 10:01, if she at home at 10:01 you know where I'm gonna be? I'm gonna be in the car. Lock, loaded and hunting your motherfucking ass down. Do you hear me?" Roxas yelled and glared as Marluxia just nodded, agreeing.

"And you know what's it's gonna be if I'm there. It's gonna be chitty chitty bang bang right up in your face. That's what's it gonna be, bastard. And you…"

"ROXAS! Oh, Marluxia, deer, I'm so sorry. Please forgive Namine's daddy and his little friend." Larxene sneered as she came walking up to the door with Namine right in front of her.

"You a virgin?" Roxas asked as he leaned closer to Mar.

"Yes."

"You keep it that way. There better not be no fucking tonight."

"You ever made love to a man." Axel sneered as he leaned in closer and smirked.

"No." Mar whimpered and gulped at the closeness of the other man.

"You want to?" Axel asked with a straight face.

"No sir."

"Hey, cupcake, have a good time." The redhead said sweetly as he kissed Namine on the cheek and walked back to the living room after being pushed by the small blonde girl. Roxas gave Marluxia one last glare before walking away as well.

The redhead and blonde smirked at each other in the room.

"Now that was cool." Roxas finally said as he knew that his wife was out of hearing range.

"You know it." Axel winked before pulling Roxas close in a man hug.

-The End-

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: I hope you have enjoyed this! ;D


End file.
